Rules Of Attraction
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Penelope realizes that maybe she spoke too soon when it came to Spencer's attractiveness, but will she be willing to admit it? It seems that they may need a little push in the right direction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Criminal Minds and I'm not making any profit off of this story. **

**Summary: Penelope realizes that maybe she spoke too soon when it came to Spencer's attractiveness, but will she be willing to admit it? It seems that they may need a little push in the right direction. **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

Penelope and Spencer walked down the steps outside of the hotel, both put out that what was going to be a super, fantastic day was now ruined.

"I can't believe he brought someone else…" Penelope was saying.

"You brought someone else," Spencer pointed out.

"Yeah, but someone I couldn't possibly be sexually attracted to," Penelope said shaking her head; she missed the hurt look that crossed Spencer's face.

She turned back and looked past Spencer seeing that Kevin and his date hadn't gone in yet. In fact Kevin was staring after her and an idea popped into her head.

"Except, he doesn't need to know that…" Penelope muttered.

"What was that…?" Spencer began but was cut off when Penelope spun around and stepped forward, invading his space. She looked up at him and gave him a hopeful look before looping her arms around his neck.

"Garcia, what the?" Spencer started; Penelope leaned forward and silenced him. Her lips finding his and mashing together.

Spencer let out a startled sound but didn't pull away.

Penelope's fingers slipped into his hair, she wanted to put on a good show for Kevin. However as her lips moved against Spencer's she found her attention slipping away from Kevin and instead landing on the man she was currently locking lips with.

It seemed to her that her body fit perfectly against Spencer's. After a moment of hesitation his hands had come up and wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

She moaned as she felt his tongue caress her lips. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to slip inside.

She was amazed to find that Spencer seemed to be rather skilled at kissing. Her body felt like it was melting against his as one of his hands came up to caress her cheek and tilt her head back so he had a better angle.

Again Penelope moaned and pushed her breasts against Spencer's surprisingly hard chest.

They were really getting into it when they heard a throat being cleared behind them. They jumped apart, both blushing furiously and turned to see Rossi standing by his car. He looked amused.

"Now this is something I admit I never expected to see," Rossi said a grin spreading across his face.

"Rossi…" Penelope began her face heating "You…how?"

"I couldn't believe it when I found out they had scheduled this after a Cigar Aficionado. In fact I was quite annoyed, now though I'm rather less upset about it. So, how long have you two…"

"We're not," Penelope said quickly "I mean…that was just…" she was at a loss for what to say.

Rossi eyed Spencer. Pink spread across his cheeks and he shook his head "We're not together," he answered after a moment, looking past Rossi.

Rossi raised a brow.

"We were just leaving," Penelope said "Well I was, are you going to stay Reid? I think I pulled you away, sorry, I'm going to head home."

"Yeah, uh no, I was going to go too. Uh see you Monday?" Spencer asked though it wasn't really a question.

Penelope nodded, then said goodbye to them and began walking away.

"You're not just going to let her go are you Kid?" Rossi said after a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer said playing innocent even though he knew it wouldn't work on Rossi "She's going home and so am I. Bye."

Rossi shook his head as he watched the younger man leave too. He wasn't about to walk away and forget what he had seen. The moment he had seen them kissing he could practically feel the passion between them. If he hadn't interrupted them who knows how long they would have continued to make out right there on the sidewalk. He knew instinctively that they would make a good couple and was now determined to help them see that as it wasn't often people found happy relationships while working in the BAU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own. **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy. **

…

Spencer took a step back, almost bumping into Rossi as Penelope hurried out the door, walking straight past them, muttering to herself. Spencer stared after her, wondering what had her so upset. Normally he would have followed her to figure out what was wrong but he hadn't spoken to her since the convention and he didn't know what to say to her now.

He turned to look at Rossi who raised a brow at him "Well?"

Spencer looked away but saw Rossi shake his head out of the corner of his eye. When Rossi opened his mouth to continue Spencer stepped away "I'm going to find the others." Then he slipped away as quickly as he could, hearing Rossi grunt as he turned the corner.

Spencer let out a sigh when he was sure Rossi hadn't followed him. He was glad to find he was standing in a deserted hallway as he leaned against the wall. He let his head fall back and ran a hand over his face.

His emotions had been so jumbled and confusing the last few hours that Spencer didn't know what to think anymore. When they had been called in for the case, his mind had been put to work on more important matters and he didn't have time to think about what had happened at the convention, but as soon as they had gotten Will to the hospital safely, he found that he couldn't get his mind off Penelope.

The kiss had been mind-boggling. He hadn't expected it to feel that good with her in his arms. He had on occasion thought about her in that way, but had never believed she would feel the same way, and if it wasn't for the kiss he would have known from her pervious statement that it was true.

Now though, well it was obvious that she was affected by the kiss too but Spencer wasn't sure what that meant for them.

He wanted it to be more than a kiss but bringing it up with Penelope after she had practically run away from him, left him pondering what he should do. He reasoned with himself that perhaps it would just be best if he tried to forget that it had happened. Penelope was still obviously hung up on Lynch or she wouldn't have kissed him in the first place, Spencer didn't want to get involved with that.

Working alongside Lynch the day before had been torture as it was. He had felt the other man glaring at him whenever he turned his back.

Hearing the click of heels Spencer looked up to see some party guests coming his way. He pushed himself away from the wall and headed back the way he had come.

He noticed that most of the party guests were making their way outside to the backyard and he followed the crowd.

…

Penelope looked into the mirror in the bathroom, making sure her makeup touch up was perfect. She didn't know how she was going to get through the night without totally breaking down.

She couldn't stand to see that slim, beautiful woman, who used to be her friend on Kevin's arm.

Her mind kept reeling back to the moment that Kevin had proposed and she wondered if she had made a mistake. If she had just said yes she could have been happily smiling on her fiancé's arm as she greeted her friends. Penelope shook her head as the thought entered her mind again. She needed to stop going back to that, deep down she knew that it wasn't just the fear of marriage that had stopped her from marrying Kevin.

She wasn't completely and utterly happy with their relationship, there had been something missing and she had known it. Now the kiss with Spencer…Penelope groaned as her mind drifted there again. She shook her head wanting to get the kiss, with one of her best friends, out of her head.

"Frak…" she whispered, it was no use, the memory of Spencer's lips on hers was ingrained in her memory. Her hand moved up and touched her lips, thinking that she could almost feel him against her.

What she had been lacking with Kevin, lay in spades in that one kiss from Spencer, a spark that threatened to engulf her.

She sighed removing her hand from her lips, she really didn't known what she was going to do about her relationship problems but at that moment she would have to push it aside. Tonight was not about her, it was about JJ and if she didn't hurry and get out of the bathroom, she might miss the vows.

She opened the bathroom door to come face to face with Rossi who had raised his fist to knock.

"I was just coming to get you," he answered "JJ's just changing into her wedding gown and then it will be starting."

"Thanks," Penelope said "I better get out there." She hurried past Rossi, not wanting to get sucked into a conversation with him, knowing he probably had his own views he'd want to share, on what happened between her and Spencer.

Rossi watched her go, he did want to talk to her but knew now was not the time.

Penelope hurried out the doors to the backyard and her eyes swept the crowd, looking for the rest of the team. Emily and Derek were talking with Will near the gazebo and close to them Aaron, Beth and Jack were sitting together waiting for the bride to make her appearance.

Penelope's eyes landed on Spencer who was showing a magic trick to Henry. Her plans to head over to Derek and Emily were halted as she watched Spencer's hands move and the smile on Henry's face. She found herself thinking about what a great dad Spencer would make but mentally shook herself when she realized what she was thinking.

At that moment Rossi appeared beside her and gave her a knowing look. Penelope huffed and stepped away from him, she didn't need him judging her. Right now she was going to focus on being happy for JJ, enjoying the party and she wouldn't be thinking about Rossi's knowing look or Spencer's devilish kisses.

…

The party was in full swing when Spencer made his way over to the edge of the dance floor. He didn't particularly like dancing but he was enjoying spending the evening with his friends. The wedding had been truly beautiful and Spencer was just pleased to see JJ and Will looking so happy together.

They deserved all the happiness they could get.

Spencer grinned at his friends who were at the moment making fools of themselves on the dance floor, to one of the quicker songs they had played that night.

A few minutes later as a slow song began to play he felt more than saw Rossi step up next to him. Spencer just hoped he wouldn't bring up the day before; Spencer really didn't want to talk to him or anyone about it.

But instead Rossi nudged him and said quietly "You're going to miss your chance." Spencer turned to look where Rossi was gesturing and his jaw tightened as he saw Penelope dancing with Kevin, her head resting on his shoulder.

Jealously sparked in him and before he knew what was happening, he found himself walking onto the dance floor. Within seconds he was standing beside the couple, before he lost the courage that had spurred him to come over, he tapped Lynch on the shoulder.

Lynch looked up at him surprised as Spencer asked "May I cut in?" A glare settled on Lynch's face but, though grudgingly, he stepped away from Penelope.

Penelope had her own look of shock plastered on her face as Spencer stepped closer and took her hand, pulling her close.

When Kevin had stepped away Penelope's hand tightened in his and she hissed "What are you doing?"

Spencer shrugged "I'm dancing with you."

"You know that's not what I meant…" Penelope began but stopped when she saw anger flash in Spencer's eyes.

"I wanted to dance with you," he said a little more forcefully than he needed to. Then he sighed and shook his head "I'm sorry," he whispered "I'm not good at this."

Penelope's eyes widened, she hadn't wanted to make Spencer doubt himself, she was just surprised and he had entered the picture just as Penelope had resolved to try and fix things with Kevin.

Her hand came up and caressed Spencer's cheek "Don't…" she said "don't be sorry." She smiled up at him "Let's dance."

Spencer nodded. At first their movements were a little awkward but finally Spencer pulled Penelope closer still and they swayed together, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Penelope's head came to rest just under Spencer's chin and she breathed in his scent before letting out a contented sigh.

As the last versus of the songs swept over them Spencer leaned down and captured Penelope's lips in a soft, brief kiss. Then he stepped back and smiled "Thanks for the dance," he said before walking away.


End file.
